


渣男斑泉带脑洞-存档

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 在lof的存档被和谐……





	渣男斑泉带脑洞-存档

防被球球吞的存档

 

现代au，yzb黑道设定。涉及渣男斑泉土。  
斑泉兄弟一直感情很好，但他们二十多岁的时候泉奈出意外死了。斑大受打击黑化，开始从一个老老实实继承家业往洗白方向努力的黑道家族族长变成一个凶残的想搞白色恐怖的黑道家族族长。在族里的孤儿里面挑人来培养干黑活，挑中了带土。每年二月十日的那天斑都不见人，把自己关在房间里喝酒想弟弟。结果有一年二月十日的时候偶然看见少年带土很高兴地从楼下花园里跑过，就很不爽，心想你凭什么在这一天这么高兴呢。遂跟到带土房间，发现带土好像在庆祝什么事情，桌子上还摆了很多好吃的。斑醉醺醺的，抓着带土手腕发脾气，你知不知道今天什么日子，你居然，谁给你的胆子今天还，还庆祝些什么？拉到床上很粗暴地( )了。第二天醒来之后斑看到桌子上一堆凉掉的菜里还有个已经有点垮的插着蜡烛的小蛋糕，这才明白过来…斑那时还没黑化得厉害，酒醒了心里也有点愧疚，一边愧疚又一边看着带土的轮廓觉得确实有点像弟弟…再去一查发现带土正好是在泉奈出事的那一年出生的。从此他也时不时觉得是不是该对带土好一点，但由于斑一向对带土的态度都很不好，从带土的角度斑简直就像个反复无常的神经病：可以上一秒还对他各种挑错言语/行动侮辱下一秒就对他温柔到能捏出水…自从那个灾难性的生日过后他便不再全盘信任斑也有了一些自己的小九九，想要搞出自己的势力不再做斑的棋子。做斑手下手最脏的一条狗，还要时不时满足他的X欲，带土受够了。  
然后大概某次带土做事太过火把zf or 某敌对家族惹火了，对方表示不能放过带土。斑本来还在犹豫，结果泉奈突然出现了。斑震惊地说泉奈你…你还活着…？原来泉奈当时被迷之高人救下，恢复后便一直隐姓埋名在外从侧面帮助斑的事业。泉奈笑着说是啊哥哥我回来帮你了，对了这家伙你可不能留，你不知道他自己做过多少手脚吧？斑再看了看带土，原先那若有若无的弟弟滤镜彻底消失，觉得泉奈说得果然没错，就直接把带土丢出去了。带土和泉奈擦身而过的时候泉奈轻声说有些事情哥哥看不清楚我可不一样，扮演我的替身去麻痹哥哥，这样的妄图我怎么会放任它成真呢？带土此时已经完全心死，对于泉奈的恶意揣摩也不说什么了，只是扭过头去再也不想见到这些毁了他一生的人。  
泉奈回到斑身边之后斑始终觉得有点不太对劲，可爱的弟弟变成了这样都是因为我没能保护好他啊。另一方面他已经习惯了将负面情绪都通过( )的方式往副手的身上发泄，然而现在副手之位已经回到了它原本的主人，自己的亲弟弟手上…又过了一段时间斑实在受不了了，就暗中去找对方通过一些手段把废了功力的带土弄了回来好好养着，没事睡睡。 

 

补充：斑他觉得和泉奈有隔阂，主要是因为他缺席了泉奈人生中最重要的那一段转折，所以有的时候看到弟弟出手太狠毒会觉得有点不适应，“我的弟弟明明是个有良心的小天使为什么会做出这种一般来讲是带土手法的事”。以及，土年轻（……）的时候也问过斑“我对你来说算什么”这样的话，结果斑那会喝醉了就摸着还是长毛的土的头发说“我想泉奈”，土说“那你对你弟弟也想做这样的事情吗”，结果被斑打+（）到生活不能自理。能自理后第一件事就是去把头发剪了。后来斑把被废了的带土弄回来的时候想起这件事，某次事后烟（……）的事后摸着土的炸毛，说其实你还是更像我一点……土心想他妈的看不出来你还挺自恋啊，但是又累，就没开口说，直接睡着了。


End file.
